FS01/Transcript
Izumi’s introduction, a girl with green hair was smiling in a white background. A rainbow aura outlined her. The colorful light shines brighter, until the screen is consumed by white. Fantasy Star’s logo appears. "I'll become the Top Idol one day! Sorayama Izumi, is about to start her Aikatsu!" A girl with purple and a golden streak ran towards a building that looked like an arena. She breathed heavily as she reached the entrance. "I made it." she finally said and ran into the stadium. She found a seat, and as the girl sat down, the people around her started wailing. “4nderella!” The lights hit the stage. The music echoed in the large room. Fans continued to scream. The concert was beginning. Glass Slipper wo Ware lyrics The girl who ran to this event smiled. This was one of her favorite performance that one of her favorite idol was performing. She could hardly wait until that particular person performed her solo. The next few songs were carried out, leading up to the final act of this concert. “Asuka-sama!” A girl noticed, and with that announcement people’s clamour got even louder. Wearing the Pink Princess Swan Coord, as the idol began to sing, the stage- no, the entire stadium became her imagination. Oshiro Asuka made it clear that this was her stage, and only hers. “Ah akarui mirai ni mukatte miru~” Everyone knew the lyrics, and before you knew it this live became a sing-a-long. “Sugu ni watashi wa soushoku tekina KOODO-” Asuka’s large aura appeared. “wo kite!” Everyone sung. Confetti bursted out of nowhere, but no one seemed to notice. The idol’s aura was captivating, some stopped singing. Her angelic voice was soothing, and it made the show heavenly. “Daremoga kanzen tokubetsuna yume~ Yume wa hanarenai~” Before the song reached its end, Asuka did her famous special appeal, Cute Arrow. “Thank you, everyone!” She bowed. The audience cheered. “We also have an announcement.” She slightly giggled. The rest of her unit came onstage, and while some fans went wild, a few were curious. “An encore stage?” “Are they going to perform a new song!?” Someone got excited. “It better not be something serious.” “Yeah, like all of them leaving the group.” A few fans nodded. “Leader-san?” The idol who just finished performing looked to her fellow captain, Yamada Kazuko. The tall girl with a ponytail stepped up with her mic ready. “Ehh, as some of you know, the new school year for Shine Idol Academy is drawing closer.” Kazuko paused, waiting to see if fans were following along. “With that being said, auditions are going to be held!” Confetti cannons boomed along with the audience’s joyful cry “For girls and boys.” Nakajima Yoshi added through her mic. “Starting next week~” Miyabi Miki finished. “Additional information will be on the school’s website~ Until then,” All 4 of them began to speak together. “We’ll see you next time!” They bowed. The girl who had a lot of screen time smiled. She was going to try out. Opening Soon, the concert was over. Purple haired girl reached her house. Her mother and brother should've been back from their shop at this time of night. As she entered her residence, she smelled something burning. “What the…” She went straight to the kitchen and saw her family “trying” to cook, or at least get rid of the flame in a pot. “M-Mom!? Rik-ku, what a-are you doing!?” Riku was running to the sink and then back to the stove with water, pouring it onto the growing fire. “Can’t talk now!” He stated as he rushed back to the sink to fill his cup of water. Their mother fanned around the atmosphere filled with smoke out of a door. “We were trying to cook mac-n-cheese! But, it ended up being...” She stopped to look at Riku pouring his water into the pot again. Finally, it had died down, and soon, the fire went out. The two females in the room went to look to see if the food was still okay, even though they thought of the worse. There’s no way the cheesy dinner was going to survive. “Black… cheese.” Airi, her mother, finished her sentence while she used a spoon to pick up the “food”. “I don’t even see the macaroni.” The purple haired girl commented. “What did I tell you guys about your restriction from the kitchen!?” “We were hungry, and we weren’t going to wait on you to come back from your “stupid” concert!” Riku replied, but he soon regretted his words as his sister was red as a tomato. “Why you…!” She started attacking her brother. He did the same. “Guys, guys! That’s enough!” Airi separated the two who were about to kill each other. Literally. “Now, we won’t let this food go to waste. Izumi set up the table. Riku, help your sister. And don’t use the silverware as weapons against each other.” She ordered them. Their mother knew them too well. table was set. Airi scooped up the black blob and placed some on 3 plates. Riku poked at the food, until he thought he saw something move. He gulped. “Are you sure this is safe to eat?” He asked with his eyes still on his plate. “Considering that you and mom made it, there’s no way.” Izumi also kept her eyes on her food. Even Airi was disgusted of the meal her and one of her children made. “Shall we eat on 3?” The two kids looked at each other, then back at their food. Both gulped, but in the end, they nodded. All three of them took their spoons and dipped the silverware into the abomination. “1…” Before they allowed the substance in their mouths, they all winced. The trio looked at each other and sighed. “2…” One bite. They all thought. “3!” At last, they took a bite and chewed once. The family’s eyes widened. There was no going back. They kept chewing until they were able to digest the black goo. Izumi sat back into her chair. “Oh god!” “At least it’s edible...?” Airi replied. Riku held his stomach. “I don’t feel so good.” Airi couldn’t help but smile. “How about we go to sleep, it’s getting pretty late.” As she got up, she forgot to ask Izumi about the concert. “Oh, Izumi, how was the concert?” “Oh,” The young girl also forgot about that her mother didn’t ask such a question. She would usually ask how her day was when she got back home, whether it’d be school, getting food, and etc. “It was amazing! 4nderella performed my favorite songs!” “That’s nice, dear.” Her mother gave her a warm smile. “Yeah, and they even announced that auditions for the school are open.” Izumi added. Airi smiled. “Really? That’s great news!” “So, can I join?” Izumi wondered. “I thought the answer was as clear as day.” This made the young girl smile like an idiot, while Riku rolled his eyes. “I mean,” Their mother went into her room for a moment, and when she came back, she had papers. Airi gently threw the papers on the table. “We’ve already filled in the applications. All we had to do was wait for this moment.” “But Mom,” Izumi giggled. “We filled those in years ago.” Airi smirked. “It’s not like the school changed anything from the past.” Riku gave off a disgusted look. “Boring.” He mumbled. “Idols are stupid-” “You know what else is stupid?” Izumi started to lean towards her brother!” Their mother sighs before yelling “STOP!”, which startled the children. The two didn’t expect what Airi was going to do next, but the adult’s next action made her kids even more afraid. “Now, I think I can speak for everyone. Let’s go get takeout before midnight catches up.” Airi giggles. The boy grabs his stomach. “But my stomach hurts, and I’m sleepy.” “Well if your stomach hurts and your “sleepy”, then no chocolate cake for you, mr.” Riku’s eyes widened. “C-Chocolate cake!? From Yumekawa’s Sweet-Sweet Bakery?” Airi nods. While Riku starts to get hyper, forgetting that his stomach was hurting and that he was tired, Izumi sighs. of Izumi. The next scene zooms onto the Sorayama household. Izumi’s brother watches her practicing “DREAM Step!”. “Hirahira kokoro dake-” Izumi made a misstep. “Oh, I did that wrong.” She did it a few more times until she heard laughter. It was familiar. “Riku…” She didn’t turn back. “You’re dancing is bad! And your singing could use a little tweaking, if you want to sound like Asuka-senpai~” “Why do you care!? I thought you disliked-.. Wait, did you just say Asuka’s name?” Riku panicked. “Um, what!? Um, n-no. You talk about her all the time, hehe! Who’s Asuka!?” “And you called her senpai…” “Um, I’m going back to my room!” Riku ran. But he wasn’t fast enough. The boy restricted anyone to go in there, but when he tried to close the entrance on his sister, he went flying after being pushed by the door. “OH MY GOD!” Izumi was shocked. “No way!” The room was filled with idol posters, but not multiple people, just one. “You’re a fan of Oshiro Asuka!?” Riku got up. “It’s not what it looks like!” “Oh really? Then why are there pictures of Asuka-senpai on your wall?” She asked. Riku was caught. He sighed. “Look, promise me you won’t tell my friends!” “Oh, don’t worry, I will.” Izumi walked out the room, giggling. “O-Onee-san!!” He yelled at her. The girl went back to her room and started dancing, but she still kept missing steps and messing up the lyrics. After many attempts of performing the song “perfectly”, Izumi plopped on her bed, faced down on her pillow. The end of this week was getting closer. It’s better not to perform at the last minute, so she decided that tomorrow was her day. Izumi had to be perfect in front of 4nderella. She had to be perfect in front of the headmaster. She had to be perfect in front as Asuka. “I’ll never make it in.” She muttered, beginning to soak her pillow with tears. “Shine Idol Academy doesn’t deserve a girl like me.” Izumi began to fall wearier, to the point of where she’s knocked out cold. the next scene, the camera (frame) zooms in onto a building where the Shine Idol Academy’s auditions were. "Nazenai my heart? Juubun de wanai node sore wa aru ka?” A female sang, dancing well. “Stop!” The girl onstage was startled. The music kept playing. “Is that all you can do?” “N-No, Kazuko-senpai!” Kazuko got up from her chair and stood ahead of the table use. “Then show more passion! You may do the moves right, but they’re weak! Give me more, more! Come back when you’ve accomplished that.” “Y-Yes ma’am! I’ll come back, Kazuko-senpai!” The girl ran off stage, beginning to shed tears. The next few girls were afraid to go. “Ahh, Kazuko-san, don’t you think you were a little harsh on that girl?” Miki, the one beside her, asked her friend as she sat down. “This year’s girls seem to lack some things.” She replied back. “A lot of things.” She corrected. “Can’t we just cancel the auditions?” Yoshi asked, putting her arms behind her head. “As much as I want to go home and wash my eyes of this shame-” “You mean your office.” Miki muttered. Yoshi laughed quietly. “... As I was saying, it won’t be fair for the ones who do have potential.” “I agree, Shirogane-senpai.” Asuka replied to her headmaster’s statement. “I’m quite impressed by these girls. Surely, they were better than our generation idols. Wouldn’t you agree, Kazuko-senpai?” She looked to her leader who choked on her water. Oshiro laughed. Ms. Shirogane sighed, “Next!” of the house, the twilight sky became a dark starry sky. Although, it wasn’t long for the scenery to change again. It was morning... “DREAM Step! MESSEEJI wo todoke shimasu~” She spun. “Hakkiri to brand new sore wo tsuketta GAARU~” Izumi pointed to the sky with a slight smile. “Hitori janai tomodachi~” As Izumi stopped the music, she heard clapping behind her. She was, of course, curious, so she turned around to see her proud family. She smiled, then playfully bowed. “Thank you, thank you!” Riku rolled his eyes, leaving the doorway. When Izumi made her way to her bed, her mother followed in pursuit. “That was amazing. Almost perfect~” She cheered. “Thanks mom, but almost is not enough. I messed up the lyrics again.” Izumi wiped the few sweat drops off her forehead. “Well, you got the dancing right.” Airi smiled. “Kinda. It was sloppy. One girl posted online that Kazuko said her dancing didn’t have enough passion.” Her mother sighed. “Not this again.” “Mom, these past years, some people who tried out that were really good didn’t pass, and they tried multiple times!” “Well, maybe being an idol wasn’t their future.” Airi bit her lip, knowing that she had made a mistake. Her daughter looked down. “Do you think that being an idol isn’t my future? I mean, how are you sure I will get into the school?” Airi picked up her little one’s face and faced it towards herself. “Maybe you won't get into Shine Idol Academy. Maybe you'll join a different school. I don't know, but Izumi, it takes incredible motivation and dedication to reach one’s dream, and ever since you were born, you’d either hum, sing, or even bust out and flutter around to a song, like we were at your concert. You always put your heart into your performances. You have all of those conditions to become an idol.” “Yeah, when dad was around…” “He would be proud, Izumi. But most importantly, me and your brother are proud of how you grown. You were born to be a star. You’re my starchild.” Airi slightly smiled, dropping her daughter’s face and made her way to the exit of the room. “You know what you want and have aimed for that target for almost all of your life, so go ahead and take the chance to strike before it’s too late.” She paused. "Reach for the stars! And if that’s too hard, then just take a cloud back here.” Before she left, “Hey mom,” the women looked back to her child. “Thanks.” Both shared a smile before one of them left the room. When Airi left, Izumi went back to practicing. I was born to be a star. She thought. If there’s anyone who can hit the target, then it’s me! Sorayama Izumi will become the world’s Top Idol! to the second to last day of auditions. Izumi was backstage with a few other girls, standing at a nearby table getting her Aikatsu Cards. Which do I choose? She wondered. Turquoise was her favorite color, and she didn't want her clothes to clash, so she chose the Turquoise Reverie Coord set. She was near the end of the line, drawing near and nearer to the curtains. When it was her turn, she didn’t know if she should go onto the stage. Izumi panicked. Oh god… I- “Hey, get going!” Someone behind her pushed her onto the stage. There was no going back. “Um,” She paused, looking at her favorite idols. Izumi also saw that there was an actual audience, full of students and fans. “I am... S-Sorayama Iz-zumi and I’ll be performing D-DREAM Step!!” She yelled. Kazuko spoke out, “The gateway is over there on my right, your left, behind the curtain.” Izumi nodded, then went backstage to the area where she would enter the Aikatsu “realm”. A portal opened right in front of her, jump scaring her. She looked to the stage where everyone else were, then back to the portal. She went in and changed into her coord. Izumi jumped on the stage landing on her face. Everything became live again; the broadcast began after the final commercial. Izumi got back up and looked at the crowd. She saw everyone. Well, the people who were there. Izumi remembered her mom’s words. Reach for the stars! And if that’s too hard, then just take a cloud back here. She took a deep breath and started her debut. DREAM Step! MESSEEJI wo todoke shimasu (DREAM Step!) Tataite PAFOOMANSU de jibun no kanousei wo ageru! ORIJINARU de aru koto ni chikara wo irete Shourai no POJITIBU ni sono step wo tsukuru hitei ga nai During the song, she was doing horrible. She fell a couple of times, but she got back up again. She wasn't going to back out, not now. She was so far in the song. I won’t let my fears stop me, she thought. Hirahira kokoro dake odori tsudzukete Nazenai my hea- She stumbled once again. Yoshi looked around with a bored expression. “No one seems to enjoy this…” No one replied. Maybe it was true. Fukanou na baai wa, choudo wa akirameru yo ima Shinaidarouga, As long as I’m motivated, I can do this! She kept thinking. Watashi wa mouichido tamesushi, SHOOTAIMU wo saigen! Suddenly, a light flickered from her chest, blinding the audience due to its massive radiance. I'm going to become an Idol, no matter what! Izumi lit the stage with her aura consisting of some water droplets in a turquoise spray. Although a few of the previous girls who had auditioned this week had something similar, something about the flicker was suspicious. “W-What the...!?” Kazuko and Ms. Shirogane had wide eyes. “Well, well, and well~ It seems that some people of this generation are pretty strong top idol candidates. That light was comforting. Seems familiar?” Miki teased. “You have your money running, Asuka-chan.” “Finally, something exciting!” Yoshi smiled. The top idol looked at the idol performing with a smirk. DREAM Step! MESSEEJI wo todoke shimasu DREAM Step! Hakkiri to brand new sore wo tsukutte ageru Hitori janai tomodachi The idol is set to a place filled with pink. 4 clouds, all different sizes, are located in front of the person. As she jumps on the 1st small cloud, she shouts “Hop”, then “Step” when she jumps onto the slightly bigger cloud, and then” “Jump!" as she leaps onto the big cloud. She spins and sits on the cloud making a heart with her hands. “Now that’s what I want to see!” Asuka yells joyfully. Finally, someone had done an appeal. Even Ms. Shirogane and Kazuko were impressed. They looked at each other and nodded. DREAM Step! Soranara DREAM Step! Takaku tonde kara yume ga tomaranai! When she finished her live, the audience had a delayed reaction. They soon applauded the girl for her efforts. “Thank you, Ms. Izumi. You’ll get a letter to see if you got in by next week.” Izumi just nodded, a bit light headed though. “Next!” Kazuko shouted, meaning that Izumi should exist the stage. She smiled. Just a few days later, a mailman entered the clothing shop. “Oh, are you here to look at some clothes?” The letter carrier shook his head. “I have a letter for Sorayama Izumi?” Izumi and Riku entered the shop with groceries. “Uh, it’s from Shine Idol Academy.” The teenager’s eyes lit up. She rushed to the man, dropping the groceries on the ground, and tapped the man on his shoulders. “I’m here!” The male turned around. With a smile, he gave her the letter and walked out the shop. Riku and their mom crowded her as she was opening the letter. “Come on, Onee-san! Hurry up!” “Open it!” Her mom was also impatient with her daughter’s terrible tearing skills. “I’m trying to!” “Try harder!” Riku stated. Finally, Izumi tore into the envelope and pulled out the paper, which would decide her fate. “Dear Sorayama Family, We would be honored to have your daughter join Shine Idol Academy.” The letter read, but with additional information about orientation, rooms, and etc Izumi’s eyes lit up. I did it. Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars Episode Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars